


Twin Flames

by chambresdhotel



Category: 50 Shades of Grey - E. L. James
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hotel Sex, Humiliation, Light Sadism, Love, Nudity, Oral Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexting, Sexual Slavery, Spanking, Submission, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-01 23:59:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17877263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chambresdhotel/pseuds/chambresdhotel
Summary: **Estos relatos no tienen nada que ver con el universo de 50 Sombras de Grey. Lo he puesto porque tenía la obligación de poner un fandom, y el único que puedo poner para que tenga un poco de coherencia con la temática (sexo, BDSM) es este**Realidad o fantasía. Tú, mi lector, decides.





	1. 2, 5

\- Piso dos, habitación número cinco.

  
Una mujer de tez morena y estructura corporal ancha le hace entrega de la llave en forma de tarjeta. Como es costumbre, la recoge él del mostrador y no puedo evitar echar un pequeño vistazo hacia ella antes de subir las escaleras del local. Llego a distinguir cómo nos mira a través del tupé de su peinado _garçon_ como si nos reconociera como clientes habituales. Y no sería de extrañar... Prácticamente es costumbre que por lo menos una vez al mes nos pasemos por allí y no me sorprendería nada que nuestras caras le sonasen.  
  
Reprimo una pequeña sonrisa pícara y aprovecho que nadie puede vernos para darle una palmadita en el trasero mientras subimos las pocas escaleras que separan los pisos. Tras eso, decido adelantarle con pasos exageradamente saltarines mientras continúo ascendiendo delante de él, dejando que el vuelo de mi falda haga su trabajo y le deje intuir algunas formas entre la oscuridad de las escaleras y la tenue luz que hay en el suelo. Una vez subimos el primer piso, giro la cabeza hacia su dirección para descubrir una expresión divertida en su rostro.  
Ha visto exactamente lo que quería que viese. Me he preparado para la ocasión y me he puesto un corsé lencero con ligueros y unas medias que llegan hasta la zona alta de los muslos. Por su gesto entiendo que ha llegado a ver el final de la media y ya se huele algo... Pero voy a seguir dejando que su imaginación haga de las suyas.

  
Voy notando en mi nuca su mirada hambrienta conforme terminamos de subir las escaleras, que pese a ser pocas se me antojan eternas. Una vez en nuestro piso, me echo a un lado para dejarle abrir la primera puerta de lo que será nuestro Moulin Rouge privado durante nuestras próximas horas. Me limito a mirarle a través de mis pestañas mientras él clava su mirada felina directamente en mis ojos a la vez que abre la puerta con destreza. Conforme lo hace no puedo evitar relamerme y darle un rápido vistazo de arriba abajo. Puedo escuchar cómo su respiración se hace más pesada en respuesta.  
  
Pasamos a la antesala de la habitación, que también está cerrada por otra puerta. Ahora estamos completamente a oscuras, pero de nuevo la memoria del cuerpo entra en acción y abre la última puerta.  
Esta vez es él quien decide picar de una forma más directa. Me sostiene la puerta y me invita a pasar situando su mano en mi cintura. Con eso provoca que baje la guardia y, cuando pienso que ha retirado la mano para terminar de cerrar la puerta, noto un fuerte escozor en las nalgas. Me giro rápidamente hacia él con los ojos como platos y conteniendo el aliento, mientras que él tan sólo se encoje de hombros y alza una ceja mientras articula un "¿qué?". Sé que está esperando que me lance a por él, y la verdad es que me está costando horrores. Tengo un debate interior que me mantiene mirándole fijamente durante más segundos de los que me gustaría reconocer. Llevo mucho tiempo sin tener ese tipo de contacto con él y cualquier mínimo roce prende la mecha... pero no le voy a dar esa satisfacción.  
  
Hoy soy yo la depredadora.  
  
Mientras nos quitamos los abrigos, nos ponemos cómodos y encendemos la luz azul tenue de la habitación, consigo respirar profundamente un par de veces hasta que logro calmarme. Aprovecho ese momento de lucidez para cogerle de la mano y guiarle al borde de la cama, donde le pido que se siente. Está intentando descifrar dónde quiero ir a parar, qué es lo que quiero hacer, pero a su vez está deseando que le sorprenda. No tardo en comenzar con todo lo que tengo en mente. Automáticamente me siento a horcajadas encima de él, poniendo mis rodillas a los dos lados de su cuerpo y comenzando a besarle. En seguida me atrae hacia su cuerpo apartando la tela de la falda y acariciando mi piel, agarrándome de los muslos y redescubriendo la franja de encaje de las medias. Acaricia el material con los dedos pulgares y emite una especie de gruñido a la vez que busca ascender las manos hasta mis glúteos en una caricia constante. En ese momento niego con la garganta y llevo mis manos a las suyas para bajarlas donde estaban.

  
\- Quiero verlo.

  
Sonrío mordiéndome el labio y niego con la cabeza. En respuesta, él decide tirar de una de las ligas y la suelta. Jadeo. El latigazo recorre mi pierna hasta mi interior, que se contrae de anticipación. De nuevo siento esa electricidad que me sacude de la cabeza a los pies. Empiezo a pensar que me estoy conteniendo más que nunca en mi vida. Él tiene algo que me provoca con solo estar cerca; me hace desear que me toque en todo momento.  
  
Aunque estamos frente con frente desvía la mirada hacia mis labios y suelta un denso suspiro. De nuevo vuelve a mirarme directamente a los ojos, perforando mi mirada y volviendo a besarme, esta vez tirando de mi labio con suavidad con sus dientes para liberarlo. A continuación, mientras profundiza el contacto, me atrae más fuertemente hacia él inclinando la pelvis hacia mí lanzando un mensaje. Lo capto al instante y decido que es el momento de pasar a la acción. Me separo ligeramente de él y me desprendo rápidamente de la camiseta, dejando al descubierto la lencería que venía escondiendo. Sin embargo, no le dejo verlo más que un par de segundos, porque en seguida le cubro los ojos con la prenda que me acabo de quitar. Soy consciente de que ha intentado echarme un rápido vistazo, pero estoy casi segura de que no ha llegado a ver casi nada.

  
\- No, no -digo en un tono bajo y cantarín.

  
Él hace un pucherito conforme vuelvo a besarle y no puedo evitar soltar una pequeña risa sobre sus labios mientras termino de anudarle la camiseta tras su nuca. Él no duda en abalanzarse sobre mi cuello cuando me nota con la guardia baja, cubriéndolo de varios besos y mordiscos que descienden desde mi mandíbula hasta la clavícula. Escucho su risa pícara en el mismo instante en el que me nota tensarme contra él. He entendido su siguiente mensaje: "no te pases de lista". Me encanta que, pese a que yo quiera llevar las riendas, él siempre procure dejar claro quién domina de los dos.  
  
Me retiene agarrándome fuertemente de las nalgas cuando voy a separarme de él para continuar con mi plan. Intento zafarme, pero ejerce más presión cuanto más forcejeo. Sus dedos empiezan a clavarse en mi piel de una forma bastante estimulante, a lo que se le suma que vuelve a retomar su camino de besos y mordiscos desde donde lo había dejado, empezando en mi clavícula, pasando por el hombro y, finalmente, a la zona pectoral. Una parte de mí se muere de ganas de mandar al garete todo lo que tenía pensado y que continúe, pero mi parte digna y orgullosa decide que es suficiente. Así que finalmente me separo de él, aunque realmente me esté muriendo de ganas de quedarme donde estaba y dejarme hacer. Él se queda obedientemente sentado en la cama mientras yo me desprendo de la falda y dejo el conjunto lencero completamente al descubierto.  
Me vuelvo a acercar a él tras hacerme una coleta, acuno su cara entre mis manos y le beso una vez más sin llegar a sentarme sobre su cuerpo. Afortunadamente esto no supone un esfuerzo por mi baja estatura. Le dejo unos segundos para que haga un reconocimiento con sus manos. Las desliza tentadoramente desde mis pechos, pasando por las costillas, cintura y finalmente la cadera, donde se detiene al hallar el final del corsé. Repasa el trayecto un par de veces más para cerciorarse de lo que está palpando. En ningún momento he dejado de estudiar su rostro, así que puedo ver perfectamente cómo alza las cejas al volver al fin de la tela y encontrarse el liguero.

  
\- Pero bueno... -murmura con sorpresa. - ¿Qué haces tú con esto? -No respondo a su pregunta y simplemente me limito a encogerme de hombros.

  
Me atrae hacia él poniendo sus manos en la parte más baja de mis caderas y acerca su cara a mi vientre, donde deposita un beso. Seguidamente me propina un buen azote que me hace conocer su estado. Una vez más, me hace cuestionarme si ir a lo bestia o tomarme las cosas con calma, pero acabo escogiendo la opción más prudente y ceñirme, una vez más, a mi "guión".  
Pongo una palma sobre su pecho para obligarle a tumbarse. Él colabora, quedando a mi merced. Aprovecho a sonreír pícaramente ahora que no puede verme mientras le observo esperarme con los ojos vendados por mi camiseta.  
  
Lo primero que hago es desprenderme de sus vaqueros, y como sé que se espera que vaya a besarle, hago algo que no se espera: acercarme a su zona directamente. Beso su miembro a través de la tela del calzoncillo hasta que él mismo sale entre la apertura de la prenda, que es cuando aprovecho a hacer un contacto directo. Desde la punta hasta casi el final, facilito la entrada al interior de mi boca una y otra vez, primero despacio, después un poco más rápido. Succiono con la ventaja de saber lo que le gusta, jugando con su sensibilidad. Me deleito los oídos con sus gemidos a la vez que su erección empuja mi paladar. Finalmente retiro su ropa interior y vuelvo a mi tarea. A medida que me va indicando con sus reacciones, voy aumentando el ritmo o variando la técnica. Sé que está dejándose llevar porque ha llevado sus manos a mis muñecas y las aprieta con fuerza. Está maldiciendo mientras jadea. Me encanta. No puedo evitar suspirar del gusto varias veces mientras le escucho y continúo con mi práctica. A veces noto cómo intenta apartarme de él por la sensibilidad, pero lo evito agarrándome a su cadera y continuando.  
  
Voy notando el final bastante cerca. Siento que va apretanto paulatinamente dentro de mi boca, pero no me detengo hasta que finalmente escucho su silencioso aullido mientras un sabor salado inunda mi lengua. Sigo succionando pese a sus quejidos hasta que termina por completo, que es cuando lo saco de mi boca y trago tras unos segundos de duda. Seguidamente escalo un poco hacia él en la cama y le beso antes de quitarle la camiseta de los ojos para que sepa de antemano lo que he hecho.

  
\- ¿Te lo has tragado?

  
Su pregunta refleja un gran asombro que me llena de orgullo. Asiento enérgicamente con la cabeza con una sonrisa triunfal. Afila aún más su mirada cuando entrecierra los ojos y niega con la cabeza al más puro estilo "no tienes remedio". Suelto una pequeña risita a la que le sigue un pequeño gritito de sorpresa. De pronto estoy bajo su cuerpo, encerrada entre sus piernas y sus brazos. Tiene las manos apoyadas en la cama a cada lado de mi cara. Siento la anticipación golpeando mi pecho, sensación que aumenta cuanto más aproxima su rostro al mío y separa mis piernas con sus rodillas. Cierro los ojos al notar su aliento rozando mis labios pensando que me va a deleitar con su contacto, pero acabo abriéndolos al notar que se ha quedado quieto y que ni siquiera siento su respiración. Me pego un pequeño susto al verle delante de mí con su cara incluso más cerca de la mía. Como efecto reflejo he hundido mi nuca en la almohada como si me estuviese apartando. Él enarca una ceja en un gesto confundido. Me río de manera nerviosa a la vez que sube un rubor ardiente a las mejillas.

  
\- Me has asustado -replico con la boca pequeña.  
  
\- Ni que te fuese a hacer algo malo -en su voz hay un cierto deje de suficiencia.  
  
\- Malo precisamente no es... -frunzo los labios durante unos segundos hasta que finalmenteme atrevo a añadir:- bueno, ni eres.  
  
Vuelve a sacudir la cabeza mientras se ríe por lo que acabo de decir.  
  
\- Ay... -suspira. - Qué tonta eres.  
  
Entorno los ojos y le saco la lengua como si fuese una niña pequeña. La escondo rápidamente sabiendo que va a intentar atraparla con sus dedos como hace siempre. Sonrío de forma socarrona al ver su expresión frustrada, pero entonces es él quien me sorprende apartando hacia un lado el tanga y comenzando a introducirse en mi interior. Lo hace despacio, saboreando la situación y sin apartar su mirada de la mía. La primera vez que entra después de tanto tiempo siempre lo hace con sumo cuidado, tanto como para no hacerme daño como para disfrutar de la sensación de abrirse paso entre mi piel.

  
\- No cierres los ojos.

  
Su tono autoritario me indica que se trata de una órden. Sé que si los cierro saldrá y no volverá a entrar hasta pasado un buen rato... y yo no quiero eso. Así que muy obedientemente intento tener los ojos lo más abiertos que puedo, dentro de lo que la emoción me deja. Él continúa entrando despacio, con su frente pegada a la mía y sin quitarme ojo de encima. Mi vientre se revuelve con su contacto físico y visual y responde por sí solo provocando que mi cadera se incline hacia su cuerpo. No paro de soltar aire con gran excitación.

  
\- Como no dejes de mirarme así...  
  
\- ¿Qué? -no le respondo y ladea la cabeza. Al ver que no le explico la respuesta que ya sabe me embiste dos veces con cierta fuerza, la suficiente como para que toque mi tope y no me haga daño. Suelto un fuerte gemido mientras me encaramo a su cuerpo e intento evitar las contracciones de mi zona. - ¿Lo vas a hacer ya? -Pregunta con incredulidad y no espera una respuesta.

  
Rápidamente se quita la camiseta y comienza a moverse de la forma que más me gusta mientras baja una copa del picardías y comienza a dar besos y a succionar cerca de la zona más sensible. Mis jadeos son cada vez más constantes y comienzan a descontrolarse en cuanto noto su lengua jugando con mi pezón a la vez que, con la otra mano, agarra el otro pecho para apretarlo suavemente. En momentos como este me alivia saber que las habitaciones del hotel están insonorizadas, porque como me descuide puedo dar un buen espectáculo.

  
Por fin me dejo ir completamente. Clavo las uñas en sus brazos sin darme cuenta mientras alcanzo el clímax. Él no deja de hacer movimientos muy articulados mientras eso ocurre para poder hacerlo más intenso. Escucho sus suspiros de placer cuando nota mis contracciones y me besa en los labios durante los pocos segundos que me quedan de orgasmo. Me hace un poco de cosquillas por su barba de dos días y por los gemidos que ahoga contra mi piel, pero agradezco ese contacto. Finalmente se detiene y sale con cuidado, pero se mantiene encima de mí observándome atentamente.

  
\- ¿Estás bien?  
  
\- Perfectamente -murmuro y me río. - Vaya pregunta...  
  
Él también se ríe por el tono de mi voz, que es de post orgasmo total. No me deja tranquila ni un segundo más y desciende de un pequeño salto en la cama hacia mi pubis. Me lanza una rápida mirada para poder ver mi expectación y una vez lo comprueba, comienza a dar besos por distintas zonas del monte de Venus, algunas más cerca de la zona de "peligro". No puedo evitar estremecerme y soltar algunas risitas por las cosquillas de su barba rozando el interior de mis muslos. Cuando ve que ya me he relajado un poco, decide hacer un gran contraste. Una vez más aparta la tela de la ropa interior y juega con los labios inferiores, lamiendo cerca del clítoris. Me retuerzo en una sensación que se debate entre la anticipación y el deseo.

  
No se hace de rogar más y pasa a la acción. Gimo en cuanto su lengua empieza a jugar con mi sexo. Sabe exactamente lo que me gusta, lo que puede hacer o no... y sabe hacerlo muy bien, por lo menos de acuerdo a mis exigencias. No puedo parar de moverme ante tanta estimulación, pero sin apartarme de su boca en ningún momento (aunque él tampoco dejaría que eso ocurriese). Además, tras haber tenido el orgasmo anterior tan reciente estoy muchísimo más sensible, así que de nuevo se me viene encima la necesidad de liberame, cada vez más latente en mi interior conforme él continúa con su actividad. Me veo en la necesidad de agarrarme a algo, e inconscientemente llevo una de mis manos a su pelo, que agarro con algo de fuerza, pero sin llegar a hacerle daño. Cuando por fin voy a dejarme ir siento sus dedos introduciéndose y masajeando con ellos hacia arriba. Imagino que estará sintiendo el movimiento contra sus dedos en este mismo momento. Suelto gemidos con la boca cerrada y arqueo la espalda. Él se mantiene como está hasta que deja de sentir las contracciones y saca sus dedos de mi interior, rozando con sutileza el clítoris y provocándome un nuevo jadeo.

  
Sigo sintiendo pequeños impulsos eléctricos por todo mi ser, aunque ya no hay nada rondando la zona. El único contacto que hay ahora es el de su cuerpo junto al mío porque me ha quitado el corsé y el resto de ropa que me quedaba y se ha tumbado a mi lado mientras me invita a juntarme a él. Pasa un brazo por debajo de mi cabeza y me abrazo a su cuerpo, cerrando los ojos e inspirando su aroma lentamente. Me quedaría así para siempre, tumbada y abrazada a él en la intimidad de esa habitación, bañados por su tenue luz azul y abrigada por el calor de su cuerpo mientras me da caricias... pero el deseo sigue golpeándome por dentro.  
Alzo la cabeza y tanteo el terreno besando sus labios suavemente. Aprovecho que no me niega el contacto para escalar a más la situación buscando su lengua a la vez que intento ponerme encima de él. Pone sus manos en mi cintura en una caricia bastante excitante que se alarga hasta mis nalgas, donde me da un par de toquecitos para llamar mi atención.

  
\- Relaja -logra decirme cuando dejo de besarle y me sonrojo al instante.  
  
\- Quiero más... -murmuro mientras muevo la cadera en vertical para rozar su zona. Cuando por fin consigo deslizar una pequeña parte de él dentro de mí, me aparta levantando mi trasero de su cuerpo. Hago un mohín. - Por favor...  
  
\- ¿Tienes prisa? -pregunta en un tono divertido.  
  
\- No, pero quiero aprovechar el tiempo. Sólo nos quedan unas tres horas.  
  
\- ¿"Sólo"? -se ríe. - ¡Pero bueno! ¿Tan insaciable eres? -le respondo encogiéndome de hombros y hago por poder moverme, pero él niega con la cabeza mientras me agarra aún más fuerte de las nalgas- Boca abajo.  
  
Y no me opongo lo más mínimo. Conforme lo dice me tumbo automáticamente boca abajo a su lado y espero impacientemente a que él me indique. Por suerte no tarda en ponerse encima de mí y comienzo a sentir su calor por mis piernas y la espalda. Su aliento está chocando contra mi nuca y su miembro se acomoda entre mis glúteos. Hago un gran poder por calmar mi ansia. Esas situaciones me encienden muchísimo y me desesperan a la par. Me tienta unas cuantas veces rozando los labios y la entrada con su sexo, de manera que ya no puedo aguantar más y me muevo en su dirección. Él se aparta rápidamente mientras alza mis piernas para encorvar la zona del trasero y al instante siento un fuerte picor en una nalga. Grito en una mezcla de entre sorpresa y excitación y hundo la cara en la almohada. Quiero más. De todo.

  
\- Te estabas portando muy bien. ¿Por qué te has movido? -Noto su voz al lado de mi oído, que me hace estremecer. Niego con la cabeza dándole a entender que no sabía por qué. - ¿Quieres esto? -Y vuelve a hacerlo. Vuelve a picarme de la misma manera que antes. Asiento enérgicamente con la cabeza. - Dilo -giro la cabeza hacia él siguiéndole el juego y ahora decido hacerme de rogar, así que simplemente le respondo mirándole a él y luego dirigiendo la mirada hacia mi flanco. Su expresión se debate entre la dureza y la diversión, pero no duda en hacer su siguiente movimiento, que es agarrarme de la coleta y tirar de ella hacia atrás para obligarme a incorporarme y mirarle a los ojos. - Dilo -repite lentamente.  
  
\- Sí -y antes de que pueda terminar de responder, entra rápidamente provocando que la última vocal cambie de un susurro a un fuerte gemido.  
  
No repara en la velocidad y decide ir rápido desde el principio. Me tiene agarrada de la cintura y me mueve a su antojo en un constante vaivén de embestidas, que conforme más tiempo pasa más siento sus dedos clavarse en mi piel. Digo su nombre dos, tres, no sé cuántas veces ya, mientras sigue golpeándose constantemente contra mí. Alcanzo la cumbre, provocándole unos jadeos un poco más sonoros al notar mi orgasmo, pero él no se detiene y me da otro fuerte azote para activarme. No falla y lo consigue al instante. Además, la anticipación de lo que va a venir ahora me enciende aún más, y sé que está cerca porque deja de apretar mi cintura para poner sus manos sobre las mías y su pecho contra mi espalda, así siento su aliento de nuevo en mi nuca. Ese "simple" gesto me hace llegar de nuevo y una vez termino, gracias a mis contracciones, él también logra el orgasmo en mi interior. Le noto apretar acompasado por su respiración y cuando termina se apoya ligeramente en mi cuerpo mientras da pequeños besos sobre mis hombros. Se mueve un par de veces más hasta que finalmente sale con delicadeza.  
Me dejo caer tal cual estaba en la cama procurando coger aliento y giro la cara en su dirección. De nuevo se ha tumbado a mi lado y me está haciendo caricias en la espalda subiendo y bajando su mano por la línea de mi columna. Me quedo mirándole unos largos segundos sin decir nada, solamente escuchándose nuestras respiraciones en la habitación.

  
\- Vaya cara tienes -bromea.  
  
-¿De follada? -respondo con una sonrisa y me acerco a su cuerpo haciéndome un ovillo y buscando su calor particular.  
  
\- ¡Hala! -suelta una fuerte carcajada- ¿Cuántas veces han sido esta vez?  
  
\- Dos.  
  
\- Madre mía...  
  
Me encojo de hombros una vez más y nos volvemos a reír los dos. Estamos un rato tranquilos sin volver a iniciar nada, solamente tumbados y viendo algún que otro vídeo en YouTube en su móvil. En un momento él se levanta para coger una manta del armario y taparme; en otra ocasión nos levantamos uno cada vez para ir al baño. Por un momento pienso que me voy a quedar dormida entre sus brazos. Me pasa siempre que estoy así con él. Pero como ninguno queremos perder el tiempo, volvemos a la acción.

  
Esta vez decido ir yo arriba. Tras estimularle un poco decido hacerle entrar sin preliminares. Noto la estrechez de haber tenido tantos orgasmos seguidos en tan poco tiempo, y por el murmullo que he escuchado parece que él también lo ha sentido. Me muevo durante unos minutos levantando y bajando mi cintura en ritmos desacompasados para intentar sorprenderle. Mientras lo hago me inclino hacia él para besarle y después bajo hasta la curva de su mandíbula para rozar la zona con mis dientes. Maldice, se tensa en todas las partes de su cuerpo y me provoca un fuerte jadeo, pero continúo besando y dando suaves mordiscos en distintas zonas de su cuello y sus hombros. Pasado un rato me pide que me detenga y me hace quedarme sentada encima de él. No es justo, porque no puedo hacerle nada altamente estimulante estando en esa posición, pero él puede disponer de mí cuanto quiera... y lo aprovecha llevando las manos a mis pechos.

  
Comienza a masajearlos y a dar suaves pellizcos en la zona clave. Juega con los pezones a su antojo, pero cuando ve que no consigue mucho más que unos gemidos, me pide que me incline hacia él. Pronto descubro que no solo era para poder utilizar su boca, sino para tener él margen para moverse. Me da una cachetada en ambas nalgas a la vez y las agarra con fuerza mientras continúa moviéndose sin piedad. Tampoco me deja apartarme de su lengua, y junto a la estimulación interna siento que voy a llegar una vez más. Me agarra con fuerza ahora con sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura sin dejar que me mueva. Mis gemidos se convierten en gritos rotos de placer y conforme estoy intentando llegar él empieza a aminorar la velocidad. Estoy a punto de pedirle que no me niegue el orgasmo cuando me pide que me mueva yo de nuevo. Su cara lo dice todo, la picardía que desprende me hace debatirme entre el enfado y la excitación.  
  
Cojo aire profundamente con los ojos cerrados y apoyo mi frente sobre la suya, reprimiendo las ganas de darle un cabezazo. En seguida continúo lo que él ha dejado a medias, abriendo los ojos para mirarle fijamente. Él lleva una de sus manos desde mi cintura hasta mi coleta y la deshace, de manera que una marea de cabello castaño inunda desde mi nuca hasta los dos lados de su cara. Pese a que ahora no vemos casi nada, sé que estamos manteniendo el contacto visual el uno con el otro por esa especie de descarga eléctrica que se desata cuando nos miramos fijamente. Cuando su mano vuelve a mi cintura comienza a descender con la yema de sus dedos hasta la cara interior de mis muslos. Siento que se me eriza la piel cuando eso ocurre y gimo, ladeando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos a su vez. Él me sorprende devorando mis labios y enganchando mis nalgas de manera repentina. Sabe que estoy cerca, así que me ayuda a acompasar mis movimientos con los suyos que acaba de iniciar tirando suavemente de mí de arriba a abajo. Consigue que alcance el orgasmo y me suelta conforme esto ocurre para que pueda mirarle de nuevo y pueda moverme a mi antojo para apurar la sensación al máximo. Él no lo ha hecho, por lo que su erección me ayuda a paladear mi clímax mientras continúo moviéndome lentamente desde la punta hasta su base. De vez en cuando me da suaves toquecitos en mi interior que me hacen jadear. Me relamo cuando eso ocurre y él perfora mi mirada con la suya.  
  
Se incorpora y se mueve hacia el borde de la cama rápidamente sin llegar a salir, pero tampoco provocando una embestida. Sabe perfectamente que, pese a tener la lascivia grabada en mi cara, estoy completamente derrotada. Se queda sentado frente a frente conmigo, tal y como estuvimos antes de comenzarlo todo. Me encaramo a su cuerpo apoyando la cabeza entre su cuello y el hombro mientras acompaso mi respiración a la suya y él me abraza por la cintura. Esta vez vamos un poco más apurados de tiempo, así que nos es imposible continuar para hacerle llegar a él también.  
  
Una vez me recompongo, nos damos una ducha rápida, nos vestimos y organizamos un poco el desastre que hemos montado. Las luces azules se desvanecen en cuanto desactivo el interruptor y me quedo mirando la habitación a oscuras durante unos segundos. Me estoy yendo, pero ya tengo ganas de volver. Ojalá tener esa intimidad con él fuese tal sencillo como cuando estábamos juntos.


	2. Anticipando

Ya ha pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez. Demasiado. Realmente no sé cómo he podido aguantarlo sin explotar, pero aquí estamos, con un fin de semana reservado para nosotros dos solos.  
  
Esta vez no será en nuestro lugar de elección, pero es perfecto. Cama espaciosa para él, un baño equipado con una bañera enorme, insonorizada, con supermercados a dos minutos para poder comprar comida y... bueno, quién sabe si caerá algo que pueda achisparnos un poquito. Hace ya bastantes meses que no pasaba una noche con él. La última vez fue en su casa, pero estoy convencida de que esta vez va a ser mucho mejor.  
  
Estoy en mi trabajo intentando concentrarme, pero se me hace una tarea imposible pensando en el fin de semana. Se me acelera el corazón de pensar en todo lo que puede suceder y el vientre se me encoje con anticipación. Procuro respirar profundamente un par de veces para acallar mis pensamientos, pero no me sirve de nada. Además, el reproductor de música ha decidido unirse a la fiesta poniendo "Crazy in love" de Beyoncé, una de las canciones más sensuales que existen, a mi parecer. Pienso en el significado que tiene para mí, en lo atrasado que ha quedado mi orgullo con el tema sexual, en lo curioso que me parece cómo me he desenvuelto en ese aspecto y en cómo, de pronto y sin darme cuenta, he acabado siendo, hablando en plata, la sumisa de mi ex. Empezamos con juegos muy inocentes: sometimientos pactados por darle morbo a los polvos, agarres en la cara y en mi pelo, luego cachetadas que cada vez han ido a más.  
Ahora es raro que acabemos un encuentro sexual con mi piel inmaculada. Siempre me voy con la espalda a rayas rojas, marcas de sus dedos en los glúteos o arañazos en distintas partes de mi cuerpo. A día de hoy, sigo teniendo la marca de una vez que clavó las uñas en mi vientre. Siempre que la veo recuerdo el momento en el que me señaló la herida con una cara de apuro a la que luego le siguió una mirada pícara.  
  
Mi cabeza no para de dar vueltas a la infinidad de actos dominantes que me ha planteado él estos días, asi que finalmente suspiro y me resigno mientras decido escribirle un mensaje en un momento.  
  
"Písame la cara".  
  
No puedo evitar soltar una pequeña risa al pensar en el meme de Internet, pero recobro la seriedad cuando recibo una respuesta suya casi al instante.  
  
"No me lo pidas dos veces".  
  
Y, en el mismo margen de tiempo en el que él me ha escrito, con el corazón a mil por hora, respondo.  
  
"Písame la cara".  
  
Su respuesta es un emoticono con cara de enfado. Disimulo una sonrisa triunfal apoyando mi mano sobre mi boca mientras hago como que sigo revisando facturas. Decido dejarle un rato sin responder a ver si él añade algo más y así, de paso, me concentro un poco en mi trabajo... pero no me es posible.  
  
"Creo que no sabes dónde te metes".  
  
Es la hora de hacerse la listilla. Reviso por el reflejo de mi monitor que mi jefe no está en su sitio para responderle rápidamente.  
  
"Creo que no soy yo la que tiene que meterse en sitios..."  
  
No vuelvo a mirar el móvil hasta la comida, que de pronto me encuentro unos cuantos mensajes suyos que por poco provocan que me atragante. No obstante, dejo sus textos pendientes de responder hasta que termino de comer y decido darme unos minutos de intimidad saliendo a la calle a fumar. Necesito bajar este calentón de alguna forma, aunque algo me dice que esto no ha hecho más que comenzar.  
  
"A ver si al final va a ser más de lo que puedas gestionar.  
Imagínate que no te gusta o te sobrepasa. Yo me voy a quedar con ganas, y sabes que no me gusta quedarme así.  
¿Estarías preparada para el castigo o el cobro de eso que me falta?"  
  
La calada que le meto al cigarrillo es directamente proporcional a mi sorpresa con esos mensajes. Siento el humo arañar mi garganta, pero logro expulsarlo sin que eso me suponga un ataque de tos. En seguida me pongo a escribir.  
  
"Si no lo pruebo, no lo sabré nunca.  
No voy a quejarme a la mínima que note dolor... Eso ya lo sabes. Pero sí, estaría dispuesta y preparada para recibir un castigo si no lo consigo."  
  
Aunque sus castigos me dan un poco de miedo, sé que nunca emplearía uno que nos cortase el rollo. Igual puede ser algún tipo de humillación o exigencia.  
Ahora tengo gran curiosidad por saber qué podría pasar.  
  
"Muy bien.  
¿Qué te hace sentir el saber (y que te lo reafirme) que cumples muy bien tu propósito de hacerme sentir ese placer?  
Y el saber que, cuando te tenga con la boca ahí seguramente me cueste aguantar y te lo haga en la cara por lo bien que lo haces... ¿Qué te produce?"  
  
"Telesumisa, buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?". Eso es lo que me dan ganas de contestarle solo por desviar un poco la conversación hasta que llegue a casa del trabajo, pero al final me decanto por poner un emoticono con cara de mareo. He tenido que desabrocharme el abrigo pese a estar en pleno invierno. El calentón no para de subir y aún tengo dos horas de trabajo por delante y media hora de trayecto en coche a casa.  
La conversación continúa, él me sigue picando... y yo quiero que sea ya sábado por la tarde en el hotel para que haga lo que le plazca conmigo. Me veo obligada a ponerme en el coche música de cuando era adolescente para evadir un poco la mente de mis ansias de sexo con él.  
  
El sábado veremos quién se tira a por quién.


	3. 2, 226 / 1

Ya ha llegado el fin de semana. Aleluya. La semana se me ha hecho eterna con tantísima anticipación que tenía encima desde el lunes. Además, esta vez no vamos a ir a la habitación de siempre... Esta vez vamos a un hotel y vamos a pasar la noche allí. Apenas puedo contener mi emoción cuando me dirijo al recepcionista indicándole la reserva que había a mi nombre. Me pide la documentación y empieza todo el trámite del check in. Mientras tanto, yo me limito a observar el lugar intentando disimular mis ansias.  
  
\- Gracias -el hombre me extiende el DNI y yo lo cojo con una torpe sonrisa. Paso completamente de volver a abrir la cartera, así que lo introduzco directamente en uno de los bolsillos de mi abrigo. - Muy bien. Aquí tienen la tarjeta para acceder a la habitación. Está en el segundo piso y es la habitación número doscientos veintiséis; pueden subir por el ascensor que está a mi izquierda -acompaña la indicación con un leve ademán con su brazo-. Espero que disfruten de su estancia, y si desean conocer algún lugar de interés, siéntanse libres de preguntarme a mí o a cualquiera de mis compañeros.  
  
\- Gracias -contestamos al unísono, aunque bien sabemos que eso último no va a ser necesario.  
  
Entramos automáticamente en el ascensor y yo procuro no hacer mucho contacto directo con él, esperando a que le pueda la impaciencia y haga alguna travesura en el ascensor, pero nada de eso ocurre. Los dos esperamos pacientemente hasta llegar a la habitación, donde nos acomodamos y ponemos las luces a nuestro gusto. No obstante, no es hasta que cubro las ventanas con las cortinas que él me rodea la cintura con sus brazos y me atrae hacia su cuerpo.  
Empezamos a besarnos con bastante ansia durante un largo rato, esperando a que alguno de los dos dé un paso más. Siento sus manos deslizándose desde mi cintura hasta mis nalgas, provocándome un fuerte jadeo al clavar sus dedos sobre la tela del vaquero. Sin embargo, detiene todo ese vaivén de sensaciones de manera abrupta.  
  
\- ¿Vamos a comprar algo de cenar o nos quedamos un rato?  
  
\- Nos quedamos, ¿no? -y añado mientras me pongo de puntillas y paso los brazos detrás de su cuello- Queda aún mucho tiempo para que cierren...  
  
Su respuesta es volver a besarme con ganas. Le atraigo hacia mí para tumbarnos suavemente en la cama mientras continuamos el contacto. Él empieza a quitarme la ropa lentamente, descubriendo nueva lencería. Le da un rápido vistazo a la ropa interior  y rápidamente carga hacia mi cuello y hombro para dar unos mordiscos. Siseo del placer conforme me estremezco bajo su cuerpo y él aprovecha mi guardia baja para quitarme los pantalones. Me veo obligada a levantarme de la cama junto a él para terminar de quitármelos, pero cuando voy a volver a acercarme, mientras se va deshaciendo de sus pantalones con una sola mano, me coge del cuello de manera abrupta, aunque con suavidad y sin hacerme daño. Me obliga a mirarle antes de, casi literalmente, comerme la boca, y después me ordena arrodillarme en el suelo y quedarme mirando hacia el bulto que ya se intuye en su ropa interior. Trago saliva como un acto reflejo cuando finalmente me ofrece esa parte de él y abro lentamente la boca para comenzar la acción.   
  
\- No -acto seguido se separa de mi boca y me da una suave bofetada con una mano, mientras que con la otra empieza a masturbarse lentamente poniendo la punta en mis labios en alguna ocasión. Por fin cesa el movimiento (y la tortura) frente a mi boca y alzo la cabeza para mirarle con la súplica grabada en mi rostro.  
  
\- ¿Puedo?  
  
En su cara se dibuja una expresión de tremenda lujuria, con los ojos afilados y una sonrisa que deja ver parte de sus dientes. Asiente lentamente.  
  
\- Ahora sí.  
  
Y con luz verde para comenzar, no me espero ni un segundo más y lo empujo con ganas al interior de mi boca, comenzando con movimientos lentos y articulados. Muevo la piel de arriba hacia abajo acompañando el movimiento de la boca. De vez en cuando levanto la cabeza ligeramente para contemplar su expresión, lo que le provoca un denso suspiro.  
Según voy notando sus reacciones, decido acelerar la velocidad, succionar un poco más fuerte, estimularle con mis manos o todo a la vez. Cuando vuelvo a introducirlo en mi boca, me coge de la cara con las dos manos y empieza a moverse con un poco de fuerza, pero acaba teniendo que controlarse al notar mis arcadas. La saliva comienza a drenarse por las comisuras de mis labios sin darme cuenta. Empiezo a pensar que está cerca de su orgasmo cuando de pronto sale de mi boca y me pide que me levante.   
  
Me tumbo boca arriba en la cama y él se pone encima de mí automáticamente para acorralarme entre su cuerpo. Mantengo su contacto visual sintiendo el hambre y el deseo quemando mis entrañas, pero no me atrevo a moverme ni aun cuando retira la tela del tanga, empieza a tocarse y rozar mi entrada con la punta del pene.  
  
-Te has portado muy bien -murmura con su frente apoyada en la mía. - Así que tengo que darte un premio. ¿Dónde prefieres que me corra?  
  
\- Dentro -respondo casi automáticamente. No tengo ni que pensarlo.  
  
\- Muy bien.  
  
Y tal cual lo pido, entra con suavidad sin dejar de mirarme. Sus labios forman una "o" mientras sus  jadeos acompañan a los míos. Una vez se cerciora que puede ir rápido, levanta más mis piernas y comienza a embestir cada vez más fuerte y rápidamente para hacerme llegar al orgasmo un par de veces bastante seguidas. Apenas pasan unos minutos desde ese momento cuando entierra su cara entre mi cuello y el hombro y empiezo a notar sus contracciones y su respiración agitada contra mi piel. Siento, a su vez, cómo se derrama en el lugar que le he pedido y comienza a perder fuerza hasta que finalmente sale de mi interior y se levanta rápidamente a por papel por si saliese algo mientras estamos tumbados.  
  
Una vez vuelve, se tumba a mi lado y estira un brazo hacia mí para atraerme a su cuerpo. No dudo un solo instante en abrazarme a él y apoyar mi cabeza entre su pecho y su hombro. Cierro los ojos y respiro profundamente para recobrar el aliento lentamente mientras me hace suaves caricias a lo largo de mi espalda. No me había dado cuenta hasta ese momento que él había puesto la televisión, imagino que para tapar un poco el ruido que podamos hacer en algún momento. Nos quedamos viendo la serie que hay puesta durante un rato mientras hablamos de vez en cuando sobre temas triviales o buscando un feedback el uno del otro de lo que hemos hecho en esa corta sesión.  
Finalmente y a regañadientes nos decidimos a levantarnos de la cama para ir a comprar algo de cenar. Los dos nos lavamos antes de vestirnos, aunque tengamos en mente estrenar la bañera en condiciones.   
  
Estoy tan metida en mis pensamientos que no noto que me lleva mirando desde que me quité la toalla del cuerpo. Pensaba que estaba viendo vídeos en su móvil, como es costumbre mientras hace tiempo, pero me equivocaba.  
  
\- ¿A ver? -Llama mi atención para que me gire hacia él y cuando lo hago, se queda mirando fijamente hacia mi cuerpo- Madre mía. Si es que... Menudo cuerpazo.  
  
\- ¿Eh? -Replico al instante sin darme cuenta y con la vergüenza explotando en mis mejillas.  
  
\- Que estás estupenda. Se te marcan los abdominales y todo. Ven aquí -me hace un gesto con la mano para que me acerque a él, que está tumbado en la cama. Obedezco llevándome los brazos frente a mi cuerpo como estuviese intentando taparme. Me rodea las caderas con un brazo y deposita un beso entre el abdomen y el vientre. - Tienes un cuerpo precioso.  
  
-Gracias... -De pronto me siento muy tímida, hacía mucho tiempo que no me decía algo así. - Voy... Voy a vestirme. No vaya a ser que nos cierren el supermercado.  
  
Él no se opone y deja que me adecente. Me giro sobre mis talones y me visto rápidamente, no sé si por la vergüenza o porque vamos un poco apurados de tiempo, y aprovecho para adecentarme un poco. Primero me quito toda la marca de la máscara de pestañas que ha caído bajo mis ojos por el sudor y luego me hago una coleta después de desenmarañar todo mi pelo. Cuando me estoy terminando de cerrar la cremallera de mi abrigo veo que él está ya esperándome para salir, así que apresuro el paso hacia la puerta de la habitación y saco la tarjeta de su sitio para que podamos salir sin problemas.


End file.
